


persistent

by SensitiveOrange (Destinyrays023)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also Lance is a little teasy thing ain't he?, Arguing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Keith (Voltron) is So Done, Keith can't not forgive him it's literally impossible!, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Lance loves him so much ahh, M/M, Romantic Fluff, So many tags haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyrays023/pseuds/SensitiveOrange
Summary: After a huge argument, Lance won't stop annoying Keith until he forgives him.





	persistent

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and kinda dumb but I needed to write something so my creativity won't die.
> 
> What they argued about is up for interpretation. You can literally imagine whatever you want.

 

It was a stupid fight. Keith knew it. Lance knew it. They both knew it. Despite this, they chose to remain upset at one another. They avoided each other through out the whole day, keeping themselves busy with activities; Lance with his gaming, and Keith with his drawing.

 

Later that evening, Lance decided to finally swallow some pride and apologize to his boyfriend. He knew that if he didn't, then one of them was going to have to sleep on the couch, and he couldn't stand the thought of that. He needed to feel the warmth of Keith's body encompass him. It was just one of the very few things that helped lull him to sleep. 

 

He walked over to their bedroom and peaked the door open, finding Keith lying down on the bed. He stepped inside and approached the edge of the bed, "Hey babe, I uh...I wanted to say sorry for this morning..."

 

Keith narrowed his eyes before avoiding his gaze, "You're not"

 

Lance frowned, carefully climbing onto the bed and sprawling beside his boyfriend. "I am...This whole fight thing was stupid. I'm so sorry for not apologizing earlier..."

 

Keith still didn't look at him. In fact, he shifted a few inches away from him. This caused Lance's heart to break a little. Everytime they got into some argument, Keith was never quick to forgive. But Lance was persistent. He wasn't going to stop until him and Keith made up.

 

Lance scooted closer to him, wrapping his arms around Keith's midriff. He proceeded to nuzzle his nose against his cheek, "Come on, you don't wanna stay mad at Lancey Lance do you?..."

 

Keith grunted irritably, still avoiding his gaze.

 

"Keeeeeith!"

 

Avoid.

 

"Babeeeee!"

 

Avoid.

 

"My one and only sunshineeeeee!"

 

...Avoid.

 

Lance pouted, "I saw that. You fought back a smile!"

 

Keith shook his head, trying to squirm himself out of Lance's grasp. Lance was having none of it. He pinned the older boy onto his back, hands gripping his shoulder blades.

 

"L-Lance! Get off of me!"

 

Lance pouted again, tightening his hold.

 

 "No! Not until we make up!..."

 

Keith rolled his eyes, struggling against tan boy's strength. "Screw off! I know you're not sorry. You wouldn't have caused the fight in the first place!"

 

"But that's exactly why I'm apologizing! It was stupid of me to start it...I felt horrible the whole day avoiding you!"

 

"If that's the case then why didn't you apologize earlier?!"

 

"I-I..."

 

"Yeah. Okay. Get off of me."

 

"No."

 

"Get off."

 

"No."

 

"Off"

 

"You can't make me!" Lance leaned down and started scattering little kisses all over Keith  face, that was always one of Keith's favorite things. Keith squirmed and fought back a few chuckles, "Nohoho Lance! Get off!!!"

 

Lance smirked and continued on with his kisses, not once did he stop. Keith had no choice but to take it. He tried to wriggle free from his grip, but found himself utterly helpless and weak from Lance's kissing. His face started to tint a light shade of red, bursting out with chuckles and squeaks. 

 

"Lahahance stop!" the older boy begged. Lance soon relented and smiled down at him with hopeful eyes, "Do you forgive me now?"

 

Keith groaned softly, avoiding his boyfriend's gaze again. The kisses once again managed to distract him from his anger. Keith called it cheating because it was a fun trick Lance learned of ever since the beginning of their relationship, and no matter what, it always seemed to work. He couldn't even remember what the argument was even about. "F-fine...you're forgiven."

 

Lance's face lit up. He pressed a small kiss to Keith's neck before cuddling against him. 

 

Lance would do just about anything to make sure that the two of them were on good terms again. Yeah he was persistent, but only because he loved him.


End file.
